Glycine transporters inhibitors are suitable for the treatment of neurological and neuropsychiatric disorders. The majority of diseases states implicated are psychoses, schizophrenia (Armer R E and Miller D J, Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents, 11 (4): 563-572, 2001), psychotic mood disorders such as severe major depressive disorder, mood disorders associated with psychotic disorders such as acute mania or depression, associated with bipolar disorders and mood disorders, associated with schizophrenia, (Pralong E T et al., Prog. Neurobiol., 67: 173-202, 2002), autistic disorders (Carlsson M L, J. Neural Trans., 105: 525-535, 1998), cognitive disorders such as dementias, including age related dementia and senile dementia of the Alzheimer type, memory disorders in a mammal, including a human, attention deficit disorders and pain (Armer R E and Miller D J, Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents, 11 (4): 563-572, 2001).
The most preferred indication for compounds of formula I is schizophrenia.
Schizophrenia is a progressive and devastating neurological disease characterized by episodic positive symptoms such as delusions, hallucinations, thought disorders and psychosis and persistent negative symptoms such as flattened affect, impaired attention and social withdrawal, and cognitive impairments (Lewis D A and Lieberman J A, Neuron, 28:325-33, 2000). For decades research has focused on the “dopaminergic hyperactivity” hypothesis which has led to therapeutic interventions involving blockade of the dopaminergic system (Vandenberg R J and Aubrey K R., Exp. Opin. Ther. Targets, 5(4): 507-518, 2001; Nakazato A and Okuyama S, et al., Exp. Opin. Ther. Patents, 10(1): 75-98, 2000). This pharmacological approach poorly address negative and cognitive symptoms which are the best predictors of functional outcome (Sharma T., Br. J. Psychiatry, 174(suppl. 28): 44-51, 1999).
The compounds of formula I are known compounds, described in WO 2005/014563.
The compounds, described therein, have been prepared for example in accordance with the following general scheme 1: